cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia meets Rouge
Tuffy pulled away and ran away from the cat. Nemo woke up and recovered from the hit. "Where's Tuffy?" Bartok wondered. He then shrugged and said, "He must have got away." He then flew away to catch up with the animals. Nemo looked for Tuffy, and he saw him climbing a table. "Aha! Gotcha!" said Nemo evilly, as he snuck over to the table. Tuffy sat near a teacup and sat down to catch his breath, unaware of Nemo stalking him. He took the teacup, and trapped him inside. "And now, for the extra breakfast." said Nemo evilly, as he feasted his eyes on the teacup. Before he could get him, he heard a bell ringing, and a voice called, "Olivia!" Olivia stepped in the kitchen, taking the farm work apron and shoes off and getting back into her own shoes, and said, "All right, all right, I'm coming!" Nemo moved out the way as Olivia began to set the trays and muttered, "Oh my goodness. Morning, noon, and night." "Olivia!" the same voice yelled out, as the same bell rang. "Coming, coming!" said Olivia, as she ran from the table to the stove to pour porridge into three bowls. As the bell rang, Nemo tried to figure out which teacup had Tuffy inside. Once he checked two cups, he was about to get him from the third teacup, when the third bell rang, and another voice called, "Olivia!" "I'm coming!" said Olivia, as Nemo got out of the way. Olivia placed the porridge on trays, along with the three teacups. The bell rang again, and Nemo tried to get Tuffy again. "Olivia!" The same voice yelled out. "In a minute!" called Olivia, as Nemo got out of the way. "Oh great! I hate this stupid game!" groaned Nemo, as he began searching the cups like mad. As Olivia poured tea into smaller teapots on the trays, a different voice hollered, "Olivia!" Then all three bells started ringing. Olivia then put two trays on her hands and one tray on her head, and she took off before Nemo could get Tuffy. Olivia left the kitchen as the bells rang again, and the voices shouted, "Olivia!" Nemo followed her out of the kitchen and watched Olivia walk up the stairs while balancing the trays. Tuffy peeked out from one of the teacups and hid again. Nemo spotted him and climbed up the stairs. "Now you are mine!" he smiled, cruelly. "Oops!" Olivia felt one of her shoes slip off, and she turned to put her shoe on. She then went swiftly past Nemo and opened the door to Tanya's bedroom. "Good morning, Tanya." said Olivia, as she stepped inside, "Sleep well?" "Hmph! As if you care!" Tanya's voice scoffed. Then she gave Olivia a basket of clothes and sheets for ironing and commanded, "Take that ironing and have it back in an hour! One hour, you hear?!" "Yes, Tanya." said Olivia, as she left the bedroom and closed the door on Nemo's nose before he could get in. "Ouch!" groaned Nemo. Then Olivia entered Gadget's bedroom. "Good morning, Gadget." she said "Well, it's about time!" Gadget said in a snotty tone. She gave Olivia a box of clothes to mend and said, "Don't forget the mending! And don't be all day getting it done, either!" "Yes, Gadget." said Olivia, as she left the bedroom and closed the door on Nemo's nose before he could get in. "Ouch!" hollered Nemo. Then he groaned and said, "Stupid running gag!" At last, Olivia stepped in front of her stepmother's bedroom and opened its door. "Well, come in, child," said Rouge. "Come in." Olivia stepped in and said, "Good morning, Stepmother." "Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties." Rouge said. Olivia picked up a bag of laundry and said, "Yes, Stepmother." She then left the bedroom and closed the door on Nemo's nose before he could get in. "Ouch!" hollered Nemo. "Oh, brother! Don't these people ever seen mice and bats before?" Nemo groaned in frustration, as he sat down, knowing that he would never get his meal. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from Gadget's bedroom. Nemo ran to the door, and Tuffy got through the door, trying to get away, but Nemo caught him as Gadget bursted through the door. She was now a 14-year-old slender, beautiful mouse with creamy fur, a white bucktooth, long, flowing, golden-blonde hair, curvy pink ears, long limbs, sea green eyes, and a pink nose, wearing a floor-length, lavender nightgown, matching ankle-length bloomers, and a matching sleeping mask. "Victory is mine!" Nemo laughed evilly. "Mother! Oh, Mother! Mother! MOTHER!" screamed Gadget. Olivia ran up the stairs to Gadget, who angrily shook her finger at the Scottish-British girl mouse and accused her, saying, "You did it! You did it on purpose!" She ran to Rouge's bedroom, screaming, "Mother! Oh, mother! Mother! Mother!" Tanya left her bedroom and glared at Olivia, angrily asking her, "Now what did you do?" Tanya was now a 16-year-old mouse with brown fur with some of it in a ponytail, curvy pink ears, small whiskers, a pink nose, and blue eyes, wearing a floor-length, yellow nightgown, matching ankle-length bloomers, and a matching sleeping mask. Anyway, Tanya followed Gadget, who loudly complained, "Oh! She put it there! A big, ugly mouse! Under my teacup!" When the bedroom door closed, Olivia walked up to Nemo, looked at him, and tapped her foot impatiently. "All right, Nemo." demanded Olivia, "What did you do with him?" "Okay, if you insist." said Nemo innocently, as he opened his front paws to prove that he wasn't holding Tuffy. "Oh, you're not fooling anybody," said Olivia, as she picked the male cat up. "We'll just see about this." She shook him and said, "Come on! Let him go!" Nemo lifted his paw hoof, and Olivia said, "Now the other one." She shook the male cat again and said, "Come on!" Nemo reluctantly lifted his other paw and revealed Tuffy underneath. "Oh, poor little Tuffy!" Olivia said sadly. Tuffy quickly then got away and ran back to the animals. Then Olivia put Nemo down and said, "Oh, Nemo, won't you ever learn?" "Olivia!" Rouge yelled out from her bedroom. "Yes, Stepmother." said Olivia, as she walked to the door. Gadget and Tanya walked out with smirks on their faces as Nemo walked inside. Tanya scoffed, and Gadget said, "Are you gonna get it!" "Close the door, Olivia!" Rouge said. Olivia stepped in and closed the door before the stepsisters could get in. They fought for the keyhole before they decided to share it and listen in on Olivia and Rouge. Inside Rouge's bedroom, Olivia stood in front of the door. "Come here." Rouge ordered darkly. Olivia obeyed walked to the foot of the bed as Nemo climbed onto it, and sat down next to his owner. Rouge was wearing a black T-shirt and matching pajama pants. Olivia was about to protest something to her stepmother. "Oh please, you don't think…" "Hold your tounge!" Rouge cut her off. As she brought her tray closer to her, she smirked and said, "Now, it seems we have time on our hands." Olivia tried to protest again. "But I was only trying to…" "Silence!" Rouge ordered the girl. As Olivia obeyed again, Rouge took her teacup, and as she poured the tea into it with the teapot, she said, "Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use." As she poured some cream into her tea, Rouge said, "Now…let me see. There's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them!" "Yeah!" agreed Nemo, giving Olivia a stern nod, as if speaking to her. Rouge sipped her tea and said, "Oh, yes…and the tapestries, and the draperies." Olivia tried not to argue with her stepmother. "But I just finished…" "Do them again!" commanded Rouge. As she stirred her tea, she said, "And don't forget the garden, then scrub the terrance, sweep the halls and the stairs. Clean the chimneys. And of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry." Nemo glared at his mistress when he heard no more tasks for Olivia to do. Rouge sipped her tea and said, "Oh yes, and one more thing…" "That's right." Nemo smirked, as he nodded. "See that Nemo gets his bath." Rouge finished. When he heard this, Nemo gasped and growled. "What?! Ugh! I hate baths!" Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Conflict Scenes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26